User blog:Woybff/Woybff's Answering Machine Vers. 4.0
Woybff's Answering Machine 4.0 Woybff:Hello this is Woybff. Call me or whatever. I feel like giving up. Oh Strong Bad feel free to spam me with prank phone calls. Message 8 Kids II:Hi Woybff. I'm Georgia Atlanta. Your offer for us to Kids II stinks. You are offering 1,000 dollars. You make no money on your YouTube channel. We could go on about that, but also you hate us. Two of are workers saw your hateful video. You have a great YouTube channel to get be over 1,000 on your Baby Einstein videos. So we deiced just to leave you be. Please never call us back unless you have a question about are products or if you wish to sue us. Message 7 Strong Bad:Hello Miss Stars. This is Infantino. If you expose us on your YouTube channel we will sue you about a million full candy bars. So never expose us on your YouTube channel. Bye now. Message 6 Vinnie:Hi Woybff. I'm sorry I couldn't put this in a comment, but I have a guess for toy contest. Is it the Ambi Bird whistle that got recalled? Call me back and tell me please. Message 5 Peri:Hi Woybff. I just wanted to congratulate you on 100 days of being a Homestar Runner fan. Message 4 Dorothy:Whatever you did to my Sylvia was the best thing a fan would of done. Gave her love. Woybff, Sylvia has gone off the rails now. Wander wants a cross over with Phineas and Ferb. Whatever happened to you and her? I guess that's something Disney broke. What that can't break is your love for Homestar Runner. Not matter now many Two More Eggs shorts they are you will still love The Chaps. Oh this is Dorothy if you couldn't tell. Message 3 Homestar:Okay Woybff. I know for a fact this toy is made by TOMY. Seriously, Woybff I think I know what toy it is. I'm gonna get the shout out. The toy is- Well made I'll guess unless no one gets it. Until then call me back when no one else answers it right. Message 2 Wander:*sings* "I'm tryin', I'm tryin' to sleep. But I can't, but I can't when you all have guns for hands." *stops singing* See Woybff I know more Twenty One Piolts songs than that stupid runner guy. He's got not swagger on me. I'm smarter than Homestar, and cooler than Strong Bad. I was your Vessel in 2014. I loved that I covered up Blurryface. Now since that Vessel is crushed Blurryface has took control of you. Come back so Blurryface can go away. Come back now! Message 1 Elmo:Hey Woybff, Elmo killed a little girl back in 2007. Do you still love Elmo? I know you probably love Strong Bad and Homestar more. But Elmo needs know if he is still your favorite Sesame Street character. Okay leave a message back. Bonus:Elmo's Answering Machine Message 3 Woybff:I am sorry Elmo. My favorite goes by his various names you have called him like "Green Frog". It's Kermit. Yes, Woybff loves you. Message 2 Strong Bad:Elmo this is Strong Bad. I'm tried of you emailing me. How do you have an email, you're like three and half years old? I'll roast you some other time. Message 1 Homestar:4,5,6? That sounds like something I won't say to some fangirls. You need to clean up your act, Elmo. Homestar isn't gonna support you if you do crap like this. Category:Blog posts